TND: Operation: LOVE!
by Dark Angel Sympathy
Summary: Five generations have passed since the original KND's, and the fifth generation has now graduated/been kicked out. A year later, their moving onto high school. But love is in the air, so anything can happen! Please R&R! Rated T because I'm paranoid :P
1. Moving on

**TEENS NEXT DOOR**

Author note:

This is a few generations after the well known KND's. There are now completely different kids. Now, lets watch. (Or, read)

"Number one! Number one!" Number five shouted.

"What is it number five?" Number one asked, turning around with a clipboard in hand.

"Tomorrow is.. is…"

"Tomorrow is what? Spit it out already, we don't have all day."

"That's just it! Tomorrow is the first day of the week, with all of our birthdays!"

The clipboard slipped from his hand and fell loudly to the floor.

"How did I forget about it!?" Number one shouted frantically as he began working on the computer. Just as number five had predicted, today was going to be their last day as KND operatives, all of the kids from their base, would be kicked out, and become honorary teenagers.

"Whats going on up in here?" Number four asked as she emerged from her room.

Number one and five didn't say anything. Number one pointed to the screen, and instantly, as Number four read the screen, she fell to her knees.

"Its… Its happening? Already!?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so, Number four…" Number one said as he walked to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I knew it was coming… But this soon?"

"Yes, we should… Tell the other two."

"I'll do it." Number five said and he left the room.

Number one and four waited, and all of a sudden heard a scream come from the hallway. They were certain, he had told them. Number two and three came running from the backway, with Number five right behind them.

"It cant be true!" Number two shouted, but looked at the screen. She screamed again.

"Why did this happen without warning? We were supposed to be alerted a week before!" Number three shouted. All of a sudden, the screen phone rang.

Number one ran to the phone, and picked it up, Number 2045's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello KND operatives, from the look on your faces, I can see you already figured out that today is your last day, as operatives." He said with a sad tone.

"Affirmative." Number one stated, straightening his back and taking on full responsibility as the leader.

"Well, this year, because of budget cuts, instead of a ceremony, we can only give you diploma's. We are sorry that we cant do more."

"Its fine Number 2045."

Faint crying was heard in the background from Number two, and whispering that it'll be alright, from Number five.

"Alright. The diploma's will be sent now, please begin packing up." Number 2045 said and saluted them.

Number one saluted back, and the conversation ended. He hung up the phone, and turned to the others.

"It'll be alright you guys! Just think, after this week, we get to start a whole new adventure! Last year of middle school? It'll be great!" He said encouragingly.

The others nodded and walked to the rooms to pack.

Number one sighed. "I'm sorry you guys…" He whispered, but wasn't heard.

Months and months had past since that day, and it was finally a new year. The next year. The year for the last year middle schoolers, to move onto high school.

"Ethan! I am so proud of you! And your father would be too." Number one's mother shouted as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"Mom, its just a middle school graduation. You don't have to cry." Ethan said as he smiled and hugged his mother.

"I know but, soon you'll be graduating high school, then you're going to move onto collage and forget all about your dear old mother!" She shouted happily.

"I would never do that mom." He said.

Ethan's name was called, and he ran up on stage. He accepted his middle school diploma, waved, and left the stage to meet the other four.

"We've come a long way you guys!" Ethan ssaid happily.

Skylar smiled brightly as ever. "Yup! My mom and dad said they were so proud of me for graduating middle school, and my last report card being all A's, that I can get a new kitten!" She said happily jumping around.

"Aw!" Jade said happily. "Have you found the kitten you want yet?" She asked.

"Nope, not yet! After the ceremony we're gonna go to the cat pound to pick one up!"

"Ugh, crummy cats. Who likes cats anymore, anyway?" Logan said annoyed as he leaned against the wall. Ever since they were kicked from the KND, he's been upset allot.

"Hey, cats are cute Logan!" Jasper argued.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Logan replied and looked away.

Skylar smiled. "You're gonna come with me to pick it out Logan!"

"What!? No way!"

"Yup, you are."

"Don't argue with her, you know she'll win." Jade suggested in Logan's ear.

"Ugh, fine. I'll go."

"Yay!" Skylar shouted happily.

"And now, all the graduates please come up and take a final bow!" The principal said, and gestured to all the teens at the right of the stage. They all stood and walked up the stage and stood in line. They held hands, and bowed all together. The curtain fell, and they broke apart, and the crowd cheered.

The five friends walked off stage and left the school and stood outside, as the parents all talked about whatever.

They took their robes and hats off, and put them in their parents cars.

Skylar grabbed Logan's arm and held onto it tightly. "Don't try running off anywhere!" She said happily with a giggle.

"Darn…" He mumbled.

"Hmmm…" Jade said and looked at the two, tapping her chin with her finger.

"What is it?" Jasper asked.

"They would make an adorable couple!" She shouted.

"What!?" Logan shouted in surprise.

"Yeah, I see what you mean." Ethan said and grinned at the two.

"No way!" Logan shouted and tried to push away from Skylar, failing miserably to free himself from her clutches.

"Aww, why not?" Skylar asked, looking in his green eyes with her deep blue eyes.

"B-because!" He shouted, trying not to fall for her trap.

"Do you not like me?" She asked, her eyes watered up as she held his arm tighter.

"I do I do! Don't cry please!" He shouted.

"Oh? So you'll go out with me!?" Skylar asked happily.

"What! No! I meant I like you like a friend! A sister!" He shouted, attempting to loosen her tight grip.

The other three bursted out laughing.

"Its not funny! Stop laughing!" He shouted, his face was now red from blush.

"Its okay Logan." Skylar said and smiled. "I know what you meant."

"Oh, okay." Logan said and looked in her eyes, they were serious. She was hardly ever serious, if at all even.

"Okay Skylar and Logan! Lets go you two!" Skylar's mom shouted from the car.

"Coming mom! Bye you guys!" Skylar shouted and dragged Logan into the car, shut the door and her mom drove off.

Ethan, Jade, and Jasper's parents called them from their cars. The three parted ways and all drove off.

"So Skylar, are you excited to get a kitten?" Skylar's dad asked, looking back at the two.

"Yes yes yes!" She shouted happily. Logan watched her, with the same face that you have when you see your favorite animal for the first time in real life.

"That's good sweetie." He said and sat back in his seat, looking ahead at the road.

Skylar smiled and looked ahead at the road, waiting to see the cat pound any minute.

Logan just sat looking at her, wondering what was going on in her mind that moment with the other three.

As soon as they took off, the stopped. He snapped out of his daze and looked at where they were, the cat pound. Skylar jumped from the cat, dragging Logan with her.

Her parents got out of the car smiling.

Skylar ran inside with Logan's arm in her clutches and she walked through the kittens hall, looking at them all.

Logan was released from her grasp and stopped at a cage and looked inside, at a black kitten, and a white kitten asleep with their tails twined together.

"Those two have been inseperable since we found them in an allyway, next to their dead mother, who died giving birth to their supposed to be next sibling." A man said.

Logan turned around, to see the cat pound's owner standing behind him. He turned back to the two and his eyes went soft.

"That's so sad. They only have eachother."

Skylar stopped walking and turned around, to see Logan looking at the two kittens. She walked up next to him and smiled. "I want them both." She said and looked to Logan, smiling.

"No Skylar, we said one kitten. You can have one or the other." Her mom said seriously.

"But mom!" She complained.

"I'll take one." Logan asked looking at them. "My parents suggested if I wanted to, I could get one too if I wanted."

"Alright!" Skylar shouted and opened the cage, picking up the black one and held the sleeping boy in her arms.

Logan watched her hold the fluff ball in her arms like a mother. He reached inside the cage and picked up the white female.

"I'll name you… Midnight." Skylar said smiling and looked to Logan.

Logan looked to the kitten as he held it in front of him, her eyes opened slowly and showered her golden irises. "Daylight." He said and smiled at the kitten as it yawned.

"Alright, follow me to sign their paperwork." The man said and walked towards the back. The two of them followed.

"We'll be in the car!" Skylar's mom shouted as her mom and dad left through the door they came in.

Skylar and Logan sat down in two chairs at a desk, and was handed each a clipboard with the information needed to adopt the kittens.

They filled the form with ease and handed the man them.

"Alright, they are officially adopted!" He said and smiled. "You know your way out, and enjoy your kittens!" He said happily.

The two stood, holding the kittens in their arms and left the pound.

They got in the car and the parents smiled. "Alright, we'll drop you off at home Logan." Skylar's dad said, as he was now at the front wheel.

He pulled out and drove off, towards the suburbs.

Logan and Skylar pet their kittens and smiled at each other.

"We're here!" Skylar's dad said as he pulled in Logan's driveway.

"Thanks! Bye Skylar, I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he asked as he scooted out of the car.

"Yeah! Bye Logan! Bye Daylight!" Skylar said happily.

Logan shut the car door and walked inside, being greeted by silence. His mom and dad had work all the time, so they were rarely home.

"This is your new home, Daylight." Logan said as he gestured to the house.

The kitten yawned and lifted its head, looking around. She meowed, letting him know she understood.

Logan walked to the kitchen and set her on the counter. He went to the cupboards and looked for food. He found a can of tuna and popped it in the can opened.

Daylight purred as she smelt the tuna and walked across the counter over to the can opener.

The can stopped spinning and the lid popped off. Logan caught it and set it down in front of her. She sniffed it and took a few bites, but then stood to adventure the counter a bit.

"Not that hungry, aye girl?" Logan asked as he followed her.

Down the street, Skylar was now home and up in her room with Midnight, and the bedroom door closed. She had set up and bed, bowl of water, and bowl of food for him. She set him down in the bed, but as expected, he left the bed to adventure around her room.

Skylar walked over to her bed and sat down. She picked up a picture with the whole group together, taking a group photo, when they were still in the KND. She smiled looking at everyone, especially Logan.

"A sister, huh?" She asked and looked at Logan who was being suffocated to death by her in the picture.

"So, then it can't be Logan." Skylar said and sighed, her smile disappeared. She set the picture down, back next to her bed on the night table and laid back on the bed.

Midnight jumped on the bed and laid down next to her head. Skylar pet him as he purred.

"Maybe one day I can tell him, Midnight. Maybe."

Midnight meowed and laid his head down, falling asleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Logan." Skylar whispered and turned off her night light. She fell asleep.

_Alright, so! First chapter of this story so far, done! FLUTTERSHY YAY TIME!_

_Yay_

_Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Favorite and Review please! Thanks again! Haha._


	2. Her new look

**TEENS NEXT DOOR**

_Where we last left our hero's, Logan and Skylar confessed to themselves that they liked one another, but do they dare say it to each other? We might not find out this time seeing as I love to do cliffhangers- and such-. So, enjoy chapter two!_

* * *

And as quickly as the day before ended, the next day came, and they were all at school.

"Good morning, Logan!" Skylar shouted happily as she ran up to him in the hallway.

Logan shut his locker door quickly upon hearing her voice and looked at her. "H-hey Skylar!" He said nervously.

"Whats up?"

"N-nothing! Why are you interrogating me?"

"Huh?"

"Hey buddy!" Ethan said as he wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulder, saving him from embarrassment. He knew Logan liked Skylar, but he was being a butt head about it, so he decided to be nice and save him.

"Skylar, did you get that kitten?"

"Yup! And Logan adopted his sister!"

"Oh? You did Logan?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well that's mighty kind of you." Ethan winked at him and grinned.

The bell rang loudly, and Ethan dashed off to class.

Logan and Skylar walked to their class together in awkward silence. Well, awkward for Logan, not so much for Skylar seeing as she was skipping.

Their first class was math. Seeing as it was the first day, everyone chose their own seat. Logan took a sit at the middle of the rows, next to the window. Skylar sat down across the room in the same row, where instantly some of the few biggest perverted jerks sat around her. She smiled and giggled as they talked to her.

Logan watched they and his eye began to twitch. He didn't like perverts hanging around his Sky. Nobody knew he called her Sky except for Ethan and Jasper.

"Alright class, please take your seats and shush." The teacher said as he walked in the room and stood behind his desk. He instantly began teaching.

Logan glanced across the room, to see Skylar being whispered to. He hated it, but he couldn't say anything about them whispering without Skylar getting in trouble too.

Logan sighed to himself and looked back at the teacher, taking notes on what he talked about.

The day was going by quickly, and soon enough they were at lunch.

The five friends all say down at a table, except for Skylar who was invited by the football players to come eat with her, and she happily accepted the invite.

"You know, if you didn't want her to go with them you could have told her." Ethan said, and Jasper nodded agreeing.

"Its not that simple you know!" He shouted and buried his face into his hands.

"Whats wrong with him?" Jade asked obliviously.

"He likes Skylar, isn't that obvious?" Ethan asked.

"What? But then, why did you reject the idea of you two dating?"

"Because she doesn't like me back, and she can't know I like her if she doesn't feel the same way back!"

"How do you know she doesn't like you?"

"Because she never told me! And she's the kind of girl that would."

"Actually, she's not. She managed to keep a secret from my mom for three years about breaking one of her good china plates by accident."

"Even so, she doesn't. Otherwise she wouldn't be over there with those bosos!"

Everyone looked over at them, to see them teasing her as she giggled obliviously. They all looked back to their food.

Logan sighed. "Its hopeless, one of those guys are going to ask her out before I have the guts to."

"If you're too slow about it." Jade told him.

"But I cant just tell her I like you Skylar and I want to go out with you! That insane!"

Skylar stopped paying attention to the boys around her and looked at Logan. He was paying no attention to her. She thought her theory was correct, he didn't like her back.

She heard her name come from Logan which caught her attention. They were talking about her and she wanted to know what.

"I'll be back." She said and stood up from the table and silently walked towards them. She put her finger to her lips, silently telling them to pretend she wasn't there.

"I bet she does!" Ethan said and smirked at him.

"No she doesn't!" Logan shouted and stood up. He turned around to run, but saw Skylar standing behind him. He was confused and wondered how long she was standing there. Before anything was said, he ran off into the boys bathroom.

"What was that all about?" She asked as she sat down.

"A girl. Logan likes her and doesn't believe she likes him back." Jasper explained.

"Oh. He, likes a girl?" Skylar repeated with sadness in her tone.

"Yup. He's liked her for a while. A really long while to be exact." Jasper said.

Jade listened to Skylar's tone, and it definitely was not a happy-for-him-for-liking-a-girl kind of tone. She knew Skylar liked him back, but was going to let one of them tell the other, not knowing who would confess first.

"I'm happy for him." Skylar said and turned and walked back to the other table. Instead of sitting she grabbed the tray and dumped it in the trash and left the cafeteria.

"Why didn't you tell her that she was that girl?" Jasper asked confused.

"They need to tell the other by themselves."

"Ohhh. I get it now."

Skylar walked through the almost empty hallway, watching the ground as she walked. Her eyes were wide with fear. She walked into the empty bathroom and into the first stall. She sat down and hugged her knees, burying her face into her lap. She began to feel tears stream down her face uncontrollably.

"I knew it, he doesn't like me…" She whispered to herself between sniffles.

In the boys bathroom next door, Logan sat in the first stall. "Why can't I just tell her…?" He asked himself. He grabbed his hair and clutched it tightly.

The bell rang, and the two left their spots from the bathroom, wiping their eyes and walked to their classes, acting as if they didn't just cry their eyes out.

Logan walked into history class and sat down next to Jasper. Jasper and Jade were in Logan's history class, Jade had to sit at the front of the class because she showed up late, and everyone wanted to sit in the back.

Jasper continuously whispered to Logan, but he didn't pay any attention to him. His mind was filled with doubt and pain.

Skylar sat in science, none of her friends were in that class. She ignored everything the teacher said. She couldn't stop thinking about Logan, and how she will never get to be with him.

The day ended slowly, but it ended. Skylar walked out of the school, not saying a word as she passed the other four standing outside the school talking. Logan stood with them, but just leaned against the wall, being completely silent.

"Skylar! Where are you going?" Jade shouted, making Skylar stop and look back at them. "I'm going to the mall." She said emotionless and continued on her way off the school grounds.

"Wait up! We'll come with you!" Jasper shouted. The other three ran after her, Ethan dragging Logan with them by force. Logan stayed silent still, and didn't put up a fight.

Skylar slowed down and let them catch up to her. She glanced over at Logan who looked upset.

"Skylar you okay? You're not your usual happy self." Ethan pointed out. This made Logan look up at her with worry.

"Huh?" Skylar looked up from her feet, "Oh yeah! I'm fine." She said and plastered on a fake smile.

Logan stood up straight and walked with them now.

Skylar was now skipping along with them, but Jade could clearly see though her fakeness.

They showed up at the mall, which was not too far from the highschool. They walked inside together, leaving the hot air outside into the cool air conditioned building.

"Where to first?" Jasper asked happily.

Skylar walked off from them and into the most unexpected of stores of her to go into: Hot Topic.

Logan walked in behind her, wondering why she was going into his favorite store.

She started grabbing black shirts and skinny jeans, and a pair of converse. She paid for them at the cash register and went into the changing room.

Jasper, Jade and Ethan walked in and stood next to Logan with the same facial expression.

"She's wearing black?" Ethan spoke up.

Skylar looked at herself in the mirror. "No sense in me being the way I'm not." She told herself and opened the door, braced for their shocked faces.

_DUN DUN DUUUUUN. Skylar hates being a cheery happy girl. Why? *hugs computer* My story. Minee. Hehe. _

_You may now consider yourself, CLIFFHUNG!_

_Please Favorite/follow and review the story! Tell me if you liked it, loved it, or have any suggestions for the next chapter? _


End file.
